ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Junjun
=Li Chun= Li Chun (simplified Chinese: 李纯; traditional Chinese: 李純; pinyin: Lǐ Chún; born February 11, 1988 in Hunan, China), better known in Japan as Junjun (ジュンジュン?) is a Japan-based Chinese singer. She is one of the two latest members of all-girl J-pop group Morning Musume. The two were announced to be joining as the eighth generation of Morning Musume on March 15, 2007. Along with Qian Lin, she is one of the two members in the history of Morning Musume that is not of a Japanese origin. Biography '2006 ' Li Chun participated in the Super Girl contest who then made it into the top 50, but did not win. After losing the contest, Japanese producer Tsunku had contacted her, along with other Super Girl contestants who had also failed, and held an audition for Morning Musume in Beijing, China, that was even kept from the members themselves. 2007 On March 15, Li Chun (along with Qian Lin) was officially announced to be joining the eighth generation of all girl J-pop group Morning Musume as a "foreign student". Tsunku believes that she and Qian Lin(Linlin) will be key for Morning Musume's planned expansion into Asia in 2007. Three days later, on March 18, she made her Japanese television debut on Hello! Morning. Within the same week, she moved to Tokyo, Japan. Her first stage appearance took place during Morning Musume leader Yoshizawa Hitomi's graduation concert on May 6, 2007 at Saitama Super Arena. 2008 It was announced that Morning Musume will collaborate with the female theatre group Takazuka in production of Cinderella the Musical by Rodgers and Hammerstein. The musical started on the 8th of August. Morning Musume member, Junjun took on the role of a page and a princess during the production. 2009 It was announced that Morning Musume will attend the annual event, Anime Expo in Los Angeles California in July 2009. All the current lineup including Junjun attended the event as Guests of Honors. Morning Musume held autograph sessions and a concert at the convention. The number of fans that attended the event was over 7,000 people. For the Hello! Project Champloo album, she was assigned to be apart of the new shuffle group, zoku・v-uden(続・美勇伝) along with Michishige Sayumi(モーニング娘。) and Sugaya　Risako.　(Berryz工房) Profile *'Stage Name:' Junjun (ジュンジュン) *'Real Name:' Li Chun (李純, リー・チュン) *'Nicknames: '''Banana Jun, Junko, Jun-chan *'Birthdate:' 1988-02-11 *'Birthplace:' Yueyang, Hunan Province, China *'Height:' 168 cm *'Blood Type:' O *'Instruments:' 2 years of piano *'Hobbies/skills:' Singing, Dancing, Shopping, Piano *'Favorite foods:' Anything spicy (especially curry), Bananashttp://helloproject.wikia.com/wiki/File:Junjun_01_img.jpg *'Favourite Colour:' White, Pink, Black, Red *'Favorite Word:' "Smile" *'Motto:' "Although it is hard, does not abandon the path you have chosen. Keep walking, and with much effort, you build certainly a miracle." *'Foreign languages:' English (beginner level) *'Favorite artists:' Wayne Lin Jun Jie, Cyndi Wang *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2007–) **v-u-den (2009) *'Concert Units:' **Wonderful Hearts (2008–) Works Featured Discography ''For discography as part of Morning Musume, see Morning Musume#Discography. TV *2007 ハロー! モーニング (Hello! Morning) *2007–2008 ハロモニ@ (Haromoni@) *2008 ベリキュー! (Berikyuu!) *2008–2009 よろセン! (Yorosen!) Theater *2008 シンデレラ The ミュージカル (Cinderella the Musical) Trivia *As shown on Haromoni@, she loves bananas and will do anything for them. *Her favorite artists include Wayne Lin, Jun Jie, and Cyndi Wang. *She is at the Beginner level in English. *In recent concerts, she will often argue with Kusumi Koharu during MC corners. Koharu has stated, however, that it was these MC corners that broke the ice between them as they previously did not talk much outside of work. *She and Tanaka Reina share a close relationship. They will often go out alone together (on what Junjun has jokingly referred to as "Dates") and Junjun stated in a DVD Magazine that she feels like Tanaka's "Boyfriend". *Junjun enjoys being "gross", and often asks "Am I gross?" or "Was that gross?" after doing something humorous. *JunJun is said to be a big fan of Berryz Kobo's Shimizu Saki. She stated that her dance is really cool. :''This article is a stub. You can help Hello! Project Wiki by expanding it. ''